Una promesaUn sentimiento
by Zaix Star Shane
Summary: Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado (: PD: contiene Elixie (:


**Hola! (: les traigo una nueva historia.. es sobre el especial de San Valentín (: disfrútenlo...**

**PD: contiene elixie (: **

* * *

**Una promesa. Un sentimiento**

**Especial San Valentín**

**PDV de Eli**

Me desperté temprano, supongo que eran como las 7:00am,al agachar la mirada, la vi a ella, la chica tan hermosa que logro conquistar mi corazón y por la cual estoy agradecido, a quien quiero tanto y amo mucho, por ella daría mi vida entera, daría todo y quiero y deseo estar con ella para siempre, debo protegerla, es la que le da sentido a todo, la que me hace sonreír a pesar de los momentos difíciles, la que esta conmigo a pesar de que yo quiero estar solo, ella lo es todo para mi y siempre estaré agradecido con el destino, que la hizo entrar a mi vida y a mi corazón.

Al verla ahí junto a mi, dormida , acurrucada, me hace sonreír saber que ella es una persona dulce, tierna, amistosa, simplemente perfecta todo lo que necesito es estar junto a ella para ser feliz.

Comencé a recordar los viejos momentos en los que solo éramos amigos, las bellas sonrisas, los tiernos abrazos, las hermosas miradas, me adentre en mis pensamientos y investigue más afondo los recuerdos, algunos ya los había olvidado a excepción de los momentos en que aparecía ella, el día que la conocí, el día que me hablo por primera vez y en la que yo le agradecí por salvarme la vida, recuerdo todo pero ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esos recuerdos marcaron mi vida, sin duda alguna ella fue y siempre será mi primer amor, mi mejor amiga, mi novia perfecta.

No pude evitar sonreír ante todo esto simplemente era una vida genial en la que ahora estaba dispuesto a gozar y disfrutar junto a mi novia.

Por mi mente pasaron las tradiciones de la superficie hasta que me detuve en una, una especial para mi, el día de San Valentín y lo mas genial era que ¡aquí también lo celebran! Eso es lo mejor que me paso en mi vida, mi primer San Valentín con alguien especial para mi, sin duda alguna ese día me la pasare genial junto a Trixie Sting.

Trate de levantarme poco a poco para no despertarla, quería darle una sorpresa y una especial solo quiero que no me descubra, quiero que ese día sea perfecto tanto para ella y para mi.

Por fin logre levantarme, no quería hacerlo pero tenia que hacerlo. _"Lo hago por ella" _pensé para mis adentros de no ser así ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en levantarme, seguiría allí…con ella.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al baño a ducharme necesitaba tener mis ideas frescas y claras para así poder planear todo sin que Trixie se diera cuenta, ni sospeche nada, solo espero que nadie arruine mis planes.

Salí de bañarme listo para preparar todo, pero al momento de bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la cocina a desayunar algo para no estar con el estomago vacío me lo encontré a él, a Kord.

-Buenos días Eli- me saludo sin mucho animo ya que por lo visto estaba somnoliento y yo estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento su cara caería sobre su plato de cereal que tenia enfrente y se mojaría el rostro con la leche que estos contenían, sin duda alguna quería que eso pasara reírme un rato me caería bien pero seria para después ahora debía preparar todo.

-Buenos días Kord- lo salude con mucho animo ya que estaba demasiado feliz ¿Cómo no estarlo? quería preparar todo y solo captar la reacción de Trixie al ver lo que voy a hacer. Me dirigí al estante donde estaban los cereales, tome mi favorito _"parezco un niño nada mas falta que desayune leche con galletas" _pensé pero que importa si me comportara como uno a nadie le interesa y ¿Por qué no? Me gusta comer cereal y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, es una pequeña costumbre de niño

Al tomar el cereal, me lo serví en un plato, seguido de leche, tome la cuchara y comencé a desayunar lo mas rápido que pude, no quería que Trixie se despertara si no, no podría preparar todo y eso se convertiría en un simple sueño inalcanzable al que me entristecería no poder realizar.

Acabe mi desayuno, levante el plato, me despedí de Kord quien no se molesto en preguntarme ¿a donde iba? o ¿Qué haría?, solo se quedo ahí contemplando sus cereales y combatiendo con no quedarse dormido ahí mismo, me hubiera encantado poder grabar sus acciones con la cámara de Trixie pero no lo podía hacer no tenia tiempo.

Me dirigí al garaje me monte en mi meca y salí lo más rápido que mi meca me pudo dar, al estar lejos del refugio la convertí en una meca-moto y me dirigí a la Caverna comercial a comprar lo necesario para mi querida novia, mi querida princesa.

**PDV de Trixie**

Me desperté, aun somnolienta mire por todos lados, me queda claro que no estaba en mi habitación, al recordar lo que paso ayer el recuerdo llego, el día anterior había pasado todo el día con Eli, aun no me acostumbraba a llamarlo novio, se me hacia un poco raro, después de tantos meses como amigos y después como amigos con derecho y al final como novios jamás le había llamado novio y jamás le había dicho un solo _Te amo_ en todo lo que llevábamos de andar, sinceramente me sentía un poco culpable porque el siempre me mencionaba día con día que le gustaba y que era lo mas importante para él o a veces y casi siempre observaba detenidamente mi rostro y me decía que era muy hermosa o que era muy bella y yo bueno nunca le mencione un solo Te amo, nada, y eso me hace sentir mal.

El recuerdo de Eli volvió y observe por todos lados, claramente el no se encontraba allí, me voltee para ver la hora y al observar el reloj eran las 9:00am y Eli ¿Dónde se encontraba? Claramente no lo sabia pero bueno a lo mejor estaría abajo desayunando con el resto de la Banda.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, observe el reloj (o alarma) que se encontraba en el buro, por alguna extraña razón me había llamado mucho la atención, lo observe durante un momento hasta que logre distinguir una pequeña carta que se encontraba al lado de la alarma un poco escondida, la alcance con mi mano, prendí la lámpara azul con la que Eli a veces usaba para leer los libros sobre las babosas y todo sobre la historia de Bajoterra, al leer la carta o mejor dicho pequeño mensaje este decía…

_Trixie: _

_Siento no poder estar contigo el día de hoy pero te lo compensaré, _

_no le hagas bromas a Kord mientras no estoy. _

_Nos vemos al rato. _

_Eli _

Un suspiro escapó de mi boca, estaba feliz siento que cada día me enamoro mas de él simplemente lo amo pero no he podido decírselo y debo hacerlo, lo hare, lo prometo.

Me levante de la cama, salí del cuarto, fui a mi cuarto, tome mi ropa y fui a ducharme necesitaba relajarme y tener ideas claras, pensar en cosas o en él, en Eli.

Salí de bañarme, entre a mi cuarto y al mirarme en el espejo comencé a hacerme preguntas ¿Qué vería Eli de especial en mi? ¿Soy bonita? ¿Qué soy yo? Claramente solo soy una persona común y corriente pero el dice que soy especial pero ¿Por qué soy especial para él? ¿Qué de bueno ve en mi? Yo no puedo responder esas preguntas y eso me aterra pero bueno eso ya se lo preguntare después con mas calma.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo mientras me cepillaba poco a poco mi cabello rojizo, al irlo cepillando un recuerdo paso por mi mente, Eli siempre me decía _"Me enloqueces con el cabello suelto" _pensé que quizá hoy le daría gusto a él, mejor dicho quería hacerlo feliz pero ¿realmente era feliz? Esa pregunta me hacia dudar mucho quizás solo era un amor pasajero y después ¿Qué seria? Nada me desecharía y con él desecharía los recuerdos no, él no es así no puede ser así él es diferente yo lo se, el es todo para mi y yo era todo para él aunque no lo sabia con precisión pero sinceramente ambos nos veíamos lindos y ¿Cómo no vernos así? La gente o mejor dicho mi familia y amigos me decían y siguen diciendo que me veo linda a su lado pero ¿Cómo no amarlo? Él saca todo lo bueno en mi interior, él me debilita y a la vez me alimenta de amor, lo amo tanto solo quisiera tener las agallas de poder decírselo, a lo mejor es eso lo que tanto espera que yo por fin diga las palabras…_Te amo_ eso espera que diga y lo hare.

Me deje mi cabello suelto, lo arregle, me pinte y salí totalmente "hermosa" según lo que decía Eli, siempre pienso en él y no se porque pero es algo lindo pensar en una persona a la que amas demasiado, me encanta tenerlo a mi lado, me hace feliz, yo no soy como las demás chicas yo soy diferente, no me gusta ponerme pulseras o anillos sinceramente no son lo mío prefiero ser así como soy a verme como una chica "tierna" e "indefensa" la cual no soy a duras penas puedo mantenerme con el cabello suelto y cuando lo hago no puedo evitar pensar _Lo hago por Eli, solo por él hago esto, solo por él me peino así, solo a él lo amo._

Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la cocina encontré a Kord durmiendo en la mesa, con el plato de cereal derramado en esta no pude evitar reír pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Era realmente gracioso quería grabarlo pero no podía hacerlo iba a estar demasiado ocupada, tenia que darme mi tiempo y salir con mis amigas y en especial con mi mejor amiga: Brodi ella siempre tiene tiempo libre y anhela y espera a que me valla con ella de compras o algo parecido sin llevar a Eli por supuesto, hoy seria ese gran día, ese gran día que Brodi había esperado tanto y que consideraba inalcanzable; iría a pasar un rato con ella.

Desayune lo mas rápido que pude para poder irme temprano y regresar temprano para pasar el resto de la tarde con Eli, mi novio perfecto.

Al terminar deje el plato en el fregadero y salí "disparada" hacia el garaje, tome mi meca, la arranque y me fui directo al centro comercial donde me había quedado de ver con Brodi el día anterior.

Al llegar la encontré allí hablando con otra persona no alcance a divisarla muy bien ero por lo que vi se trataba de El caballero pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí hablando a solas con Brodi? Sin duda alguna estaba perdida mucho mas de lo que ya estaba pero bueno es mi mejor amiga y se que ella nunca me ocultara las cosas.

Me acerque a ella para hablar pero justo cuando me estaba acercando divise a alguien… ese alguien podría ser…

**PDV de Eli**

Al parecer no salió como esperaba, iba a dirigirme a la caverna comercial pero extrañamente no quise hacerlo, me desvié y comencé a vagar por ahí sin rumbo alguno en este caso eran los recuerdos lo que me acompañaban el dia de hoy, no estaba triste ni melancólico sinceramente estoy agradecido con la vida porque realmente soy feliz y aprendí a hacerlo tengo todo en esta vida ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con uno de los lugares más raros de Bajoterra era uno de los mas hermosos aparte de "La cascada de luz" a veces no se como puedo llegar a esas cosas sin ni siquiera desearlas, inmediatamente pensé en Trixie en lo hermosa que es y en el tesoro mas preciado que se ha convertido para mi, la quiero tanto que con solo pasar un día sin ella siento que muero por dentro, ella es fuerza vital para mi y siempre lo será.

Me detuve, baje de mi meca para observar mejor el lugar, anhelo el silencio, me encanta poder respirar aire fresco, aire tranquilo, calmante, lejos de todo, de las casas, de los motores de mecas, de las lanzadoras, lejos de todo ruido existente solo es la tranquilidad y yo, quien lo diría me estreso demasiado y nunca puedo relajarme pero este lugar es algo esencial, algo especial, oír los arboles moverse al compas del viento, oír el agua caer de una cascada, oír los manantiales, oírlo todo, es tan relajarte que podrías quedarte ahí todo el día, es un ruido deseoso de escuchar, pero por ahora no, debo volver por Trixie, traerla a este lugar tan especial que encontré en la que compartiríamos nuestros momentos felices hundidos en la tranquilidad.

Sabia lo que debía hacer, debía regresar y traer a Trixie pero quería sentirme solo, poder encontrarme a mi mismo, saber quien era yo, descifrarme a mi mismo, necesitaba organizar pensamientos y analizar sobre lo que realmente quería en este lugar, sobre lo que realmente deseaba mas allá de ser un protector de Bajoterra debía "archivar" mis ideas y saber lo que realmente necesitaba, la necesitaba a ella, a Trixie.

Mas allá de lo que somos, formamos algo más, algo más unido, algo más especial que el simple hecho de ser novios, pero el hecho de no saber la respuesta me desconcierta, me confunde, ¿Qué somos entonces?, esa simple pregunta quedo flotando en el aire sin respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué somos entonces?- susurre para mi mismo sabiendo que estaba solo, no tenia babosas, las había olvidado y aparte no quería traerlas, no quería irrumpirlas de su sueño.

-¿Qué somos entonces?- volví a susurrar y con esto dicho me quede mirando en una dirección fija, me quede mirando el cielo,vagando por mis pensamientos mirando el cielo constantemente, perdido en mis pensamientos, estaba perdido, desconcertado, confundido.

Me quede ahí y por fin me dirigí decidido a sentarme y descasar un rato, tenia que relajarme si no quería estar con mal humor ante Trixie, ella no se lo merece... pero ¿Qué le regalaría de Día de San Valentín? y aparte hoy cumplimos casi 2 meses desde que comenzamos a estar juntos, desde el día que comenzamos a andar ya nadie nos miro igual, algunas chicas miraban a Trixie con envidia y otras con incredulidad, no podía sentir el dolor que le estaría invadiendo a Trixie pero si podía percibirlo en sus ojos, desde el día que unas chicas intentaron golpearla ya no fue la misma, ella no era indefensa claro que no su única debilidad era el miedo, la convencí de que estaba segura conmigo pero ella no estaba tan segura, lo percibía en sus ojos día con día, la forma en la que me miraba, podría saber que no se sentía tan segura conmigo, yo ya no sabia que hacer o que decir no quería decir algo que hiriera sus sentimientos así que recurrí a Brodi quien sabia mas que yo debido a que era una chica y la entendía, desde ese día ambas se volvieron muy amigas, muy unidas, parecían y seguirán pareciendo hermanas.

Seguí vagando por recuerdos, analizando, comprendiendo hasta que algo invadió uno de ellos y entonces me di cuenta ese seria el mejor regalo...

**PDV de Trixie**

Realmente no podía ser él, Twist ¿Rondando por aquí? no, eso era de no esperarse pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo el aquí? nadie podía responder esa pregunta asi que sin más preámbulos me olvide de la pregunta y me acerque mas a Brodi decidida en pasar un bonito día al lado de ella.

-Hola- me saludo con mucho animo de mi no se podría decir lo mismo, estaba confundida en mi cabeza aun seguía rondando la imagen de Twist caminando con una chica que no alcance a divisar, no lo podía creer pero a lo mejor solo era ilusión mía tal vez mi visión estaba fallando pero estaba segura de lo que vi y nadie ni nada podrá decirme lo contrario.

-Hola- salude un tanto perdida, ¿Perdida? por favor digamos que estaba "perdida" pensando en Eli, es tan lindo, hermoso, precioso, perfecto con él a mi lado que más puedo pedir.. Él lo es todo.. ¡Todo! Brodi me miro con cara extrañada y no dude en preguntarle.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Amm nada solo que...mmm... creo que te perdiste en tu mundo ¿no es así?

-Perdón... bueno ahora a distraernos ¿Qué hacemos primero?

-Porque no vamos por un helado ¿estarías de acuerdo?

-si ¿Cómo no estarlo?- le sonreí a mi amiga mientras ella asentía y caminaba, yo la seguí.- y ¿de que sabor querrás tu helado?- pregunte mientras observaba por todos lados deseando no encontrarme con nadie en especial con Twist, no estoy muy contenta con él que digamos.

-mmmm... supongo.. que...de Chocolate- contesto después de pensarlo detenidamente, y entonces caminamos para allá, hacia donde vendían los helados... pero al pasar entre las personas... choque con una en particular...

**PDV de Eli**

Después de que me quede concentrado en mis ideas, me quede dormido, lo suficiente para saber cual seria el regalo de Trixie, no se si le gustaría pero supongo que si, seria un bonito detalle de mi parte cosa que nunca había hecho, solo palaras y mas palabras jamás mostraba acciones de mi parte y hoy era el día, tenia que hacerlo y lo hare, lo prometo.

Me puse de pie, me acerque a mi meca y me monte, di la vuelta y comencé a vagar,_ otra vez, _pero esta vez tenia un solo objetivo: encontrar el regalo perfecto para Trixie, vagaría y iría a cualquier lado con tal de conseguirlas, este día debe ser especial para ella y lo será.

Me acorde de un lugar donde solo podía existir el regalo que yo tanto apreciaba y ese lugar estaba cerca de aquí, me apresure y acelere tenia que llegar allá y después al refugio para pasar tiempo con Trix, necesitaba de ella tanto como ella necesitaba de mi, ambos éramos el uno para el otro, complementos iguales, destinados a estar juntos.

Deje mi meca estacionada a unos metros de aquí, quería caminar hasta encontrarlas y no pararía hasta hacerlo,_L o hago por Trix, solo por ella hago todo esto, ella es la razón de todo, de mis sonrisas, de mis acciones de todo a causa de ella estoy aquí, vivo y no muerto... _

Camine y camine hasta que por fin halle lo que necesitaba... lo que hace mucho tiempo anhele para regalarle a Trixie...Rosas Negras con toques de Violeta... (suponiendo que existieran) esas flores eran especiales y hace mucho que Trixie anhelaba observar una y tener una, era una de las flores raras en todo Bajoterra y yo fui muy afortunado al encontrarlas, ella se pondría feliz, sabría cuanto especial es para mi y lo mejor aun sabría cuanto la amo.

Me encamine y tome un par de rosas negras con toques de Violeta... ahora solo faltaba volver por ella y llevarla a todos los lugares posibles para pasarla bien, para pasarla juntos.

**PDV de Trixie**

Lo que menos esperaba, choque con él...con Twist, al mirarlo el expresaba una mirada entre odio y ternura, la verdad no lo sabia con precisión ya que su rostro a veces era tan inexpresivo que no lograba descifrar con facilidad lo que sentía, al menos yo no podía, con Eli era diferente, él si mostraba sus sentimientos y podías ver reflejados los sentimientos a través de sus ojos pero con Twist era diferente.

-¿Que necesitas?-le hable con indiferencia, desde el día que engaño a la banda y muchas cosas que hizo ya no se me acostumbra hablarle amablemente, él no se merecía mi amabilidad.

-Supongo que ahora te pondrás a la defensiva.. hay Trixie no se cuando vas a cambiar- ignoro mi pregunta solo tomo en cuenta el modo en que lo había dicho más no lo que necesitaba saber, al chocar con él había perdido a Brodi entre tanta multitud.

-No, jamás voy a cambiar ¿Por qué lo haría? al fin y al cabo tu no te mereces mi amabilidad ni la de nadie- le conteste bruscamente sosteniéndole una mirada de furia, no podía mostrarme indefensa y menos estando ante el enemigo.

-Si.. tal vez no me la merezca pero hasta este punto ya no me interesa nada... al fin y al cabo aprendí a ser feliz así- lo mire con incredulidad él no podía estar feliz de lo que hacia simplemente yo no lograba comprenderlo, antes de que pudiera contestarle una mano me jalo con fuerza y cuando voltee Twist ya se había perdido entre las miles de personas.

-Pero ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-Nada, solo darle una cuchara de su propia medicina, supongo

-Menos mal que te saque de la conversación antes de que pudiera decirte algo que dañaría tus sentimientos, él sabe que eres inofensiva Trixie y lo sabe perfectamente.

No respondí, me quede callada y preferí cambiar de tema, me la iba a pasar bien con Brodi ¿no es así? tenia que disfrutar el día al máximo con ella.

Pasamos por nuestro helado, nos fuimos de compras, total nos divertimos bastante, tomamos fotografías, incluso nos tomamos fotografías haciendo caras graciosas(no pregunten con que (: y si se lo preguntan pues seria suponiendo que en Bajoterra hay celulares (: ).

Salimos del centro comercial y cada una tomo su camino, yo me dirigí al refugio ella se dirigió a su casa, estaba muy cansada o mejor dicho exhausta solo quería llegar a descansar pero antes debía pasar tiempo con Eli, debía estar con él, lo necesitaba.

Acelere hasta que en cuestión de minutos divise el refugio, deje mi meca en el garaje , me encamine hacia el refugio an era temprano eran casi como las 12:00 del medio día supongo y no podía estar cansada todavía ¿o si?.

Al entrar no había nadie, el refugio estaba completamente solo o eso es lo que yo pensaba y creía, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el momento solo éramos el silencio y yo.. unidos por el miedo que sentía al encontrarme sola en casa y en silencio.

Subí a mi cuarto a dejar las cosas que había comprado, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, deje las cosas al lado del ropero y me acosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en todo...todo menos en Twist, la curiosidad me invadía ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Realmente seria feliz? preguntas y mas preguntas sin respuesta, opte por olvidarlas y que se quedaran flotando al viento...deje las preguntas de lado y pensé en él, en Eli.

**PDV de Eli **

Llegue a casa exhausto, no sabia porque me sentía cansado simplemente lo estaba pero no iba a rendirme tan fácil, necesitaba lograr lo que quería...pasar el día con Trixie y nada más, nada más era importante para mi cabeza lo más importante era Trixie y lo demás quedaba a un lado... Trixie siempre estaría en primer lugar ante todo y ante todos.

Deje mi meca en el garaje con cuidado, quería sorprender a Trixie porque sabia que ella ya estaba allí, la había visto llegar...

Entre al refugio lo más sigiloso que pude, subí las escaleras lentamente, camine despacio hasta quedar en frente del cuarto de Trixie, la puerta estaba abierta y Trixie estaba en su cama...pensando.

-Hola pensé que no alcanzaría a verte...-Trixie se sobresaltó un poco pero cuando alzo la vista su rostro se suavizo y ya no estaba tenso como lo había estado hace unos segundos o minutos.

-Hay Eli... me asustaste...

-Perdón no era mi intención sobresaltar...-antes que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase, sentí el roce de sus labios con los míos, y fue ahí cuando comprendí que me había robado un beso...y el corazón.

Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad, era tan hermosa, cada día me enamoraba más de ella, me acerque, pase mis dedos sobre su perfecto cabello, ese color rojizo, esos ojos verdes... me enloquecía con el cabello suelto y supongo que lo hizo por mi...yo haría todo por ella.

Separe los dedos de su cabello y seguí mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, pase mi mano por su rostro, tocando sus mejillas, tocando sus labios delicadamente, toda ella era una diosa total, tan perfecta que en ese mismo instante caí rendido a sus pies.

Me fui acercando poco a poco, le di un beso en los labios, ella lo correspondió de la misma manera, al principio se convirtió en un beso poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado, necesitaba de ella y ella necesitaba de mi... me separe de ella a causa del oxigeno y la mire de frente, nos habíamos besado hasta quedar sin aliento, calientes y enrojecidos, con la palma de mi mano volví a tocar su rostro.

-Te amo Trixie...-susurre, ante el comentario ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pero no me dijo nada, seguí acariciando su mejilla hasta ese grado sabia que ella estaba nerviosa y siempre se ponía hacia ante la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

**PDV de Trixie**

Me sentí tan vulnerable como nunca antes, jamás nadie había logrado ese efecto en mi solo él, solo Eli había logrado atravesar las barreras, solo él había logrado sobrepasar los limites como ninguna otra persona, solo él se había enamorado realmente de mi, de la quien en verdad era mas no de mi rostro a él nunca le llamaron la atención esas cosas el solo se guiaba por el corazón, él era diferente, él no era como todos los demás chicos, nuestro romance era enserio, los otros chicos solo me utilizaban para después tirarme a la basura y ya no volverme a hablar nunca más en mi vida pero yo presentía que con Eli todo seria diferente, todo seria mas feliz, más alegre, más tranquilo.

Nos besamos intensamente, él se atrevió a tocarme sin razón alguna, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa ante lo sucedido pero no era por sus dedos que tocaron mis mejillas sino con la intensidad en que me veía mientras lo hacia, sus ojos expresaban dulzura y cariño él me expresaba seguridad, justo la que había estado buscando desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

Eli pronuncio las palabras que mi mente y corazón ansiaban decir... _Te amo_ yo hubiera y quería hacer lo mismo pero en ese instante no quería hacerlo, quería decírselo en un lugar que fuera especial para nosotros dos un lugar el cual seria para nosotros.

Eli me tomo de la mano y me llevo al patio trasero, al salir enfrente de mi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ante mis ojos, era una de las rosas mas raras de Bajoterra... la rosa negra con toques violeta nadie había podido encontrarla, solo él.

Me acerque y le di un abrazo, él me lo devolvió...nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos de frente, el silencio se hacia presente y yo quería hablar tenia muchas dudas desde el día en que aquellas chicas se atrevieron a tocarme o mejor dicho golpearme.

-Porque si te gusto ¿Por qué me miras igual que a las demás?- no podía evitarlo tenia que saberlo, tenia que prepararme por si solo me estuviera usando, aunque la verdad me doliera necesitaba saber si solo era algo pasajero, después de varios minutos decidió contestar.-Porque a ninguna de ellas la miro como a ti, Trix-esto dicho me paralizo, me quede en estado de shock no sabia realmente que hacer, él era especial y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

Me acerque a él y lo mire con cariño no pude evitar susurrar...

-Agradezco haberte conocido...

-Yo estoy agradecido por entrar a mi vida y a mi corazón.-un leve sonrojo se formo en mis mejillas y no pude evitar decir...-Eli...¿realmente eres feliz?

-Realmente soy feliz Trix, cuando estoy contigo todo cambia... todo se vuelve más feliz a tu lado...

-Te amo Eli.-y por fin solté las palabras esperadas por él una leve sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.

-pensé que nunca lo dirías...-se acerco a mi y me beso intensamente, se separo de mi minutos después para susurrar.-El día no se ha acabado Trixie, todavía tengo una sorpresa para ti.. Trixie...

-¿Cual?

-Vamos ven... solo estaremos tu y yo... pasándola bien... vagando por todos los lugares al que siempre has deseado ir... la tarde es joven vamos?- me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la salida donde seguro se armaría una sorpresa increíble...

* * *

**Listo! Tarde pero listo.. ¿Qué tal quedo? ¿debería dejar de escribir? ¿Soy un asco en esto?**

**Espero sus reviews (: Saludos!**

**PD: para los que se preguntan que sucedió con la rosa pues esta floreció y jamás se marchito (: ya que mientras haya amor la flor nunca moriría (:**


End file.
